


Julerose June

by Insomination



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: And I missed about 15 days of it, F/F, It's Julerose June, So this will update slowly as I do the chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomination/pseuds/Insomination
Summary: Day 1: Beginnings





	1. Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Beginnings

Juleka trudged through the rain, wishing for every raindrop that fell that she didn’t live close enough to the school to warrant no available busses. Or that she was old enough to drive, and not 13. Or that she had something better to protect herself from the rain, and not just this flimsy umbrella. Or that it wasn’t raining. That was like, a genie and a third’s worth of wishes. Entering the school building, she folded up her umbrella and held it off to the side as she made her way to the lockers. She would have to rearrange the whole thing to avoid her umbrella soaking all the books, and that would cost her a few minutes, but luckily she always left herself plenty of time for things to go wrong. She was prepared like that.   
Or maybe pessimistic. But whatever.   
Arranging the last of her books, she nodded to herself, sure this layout would keep all of her treasured fiction (and less treasured, but more expensive textbooks) dry from her dripping umbrella. Shutting the locker, she turned to make her way over to her first class.   
And immediately fell on her face.   
“Damn slippery shoes!” She shouted, using her sum total knowledge of expletives in the process. Hauling herself up, she wiped herself down and ignored the shrill giggle of Chloe from down the hall. Turning, she continued along to her class.

“Ohmygod! Juleka! Are you ok?” Mylene rushed up to her, right outside the door.   
“Uh, yeah. Why?”  
“Your nose.”   
Juleka put two fingers to her nose and felt something slick. Pulling her hand away, she saw them stained red.   
“And your shirt.”  
Looking down, Juleka saw a red splotch stretching across the collarbone of her shirt. Her favorite shirt no less.   
“Oh dammit.”  
“Madam!” Mylene called, drawing the teacher’s gaze. The teacher took one look at Juleka and said “Nurse.”  
“Yeah yeah. I got it.” Juleka replied, tipping her head back and pinching her nose as she turned around and trudged back down the hallway.

After a firm half hour in the nurse’s office to make sure she wasn’t dying of blood loss, Juleka was released to the office, to raid the lost and found for a new shirt. Mumbling to herself and using a good chunk of her willpower to not remove the cotton stuffed up her nose, Juleka flashed the pass to the receptionist and made her way over to the box. Digging around, she only became more and more agitated. Nothing in here would work!  
“Black.”  
“Huh?” Juleka said, turning to her left to see a girl she didn’t recognize in the waiting area.   
“Try black. So if your nose bleeds any more, it won’t be as obvious. Or red, I guess. But black will go well with your hair.”   
“Uh, thanks.” Juleka said, digging out a black boys t-shirt with some obscure band name on it. It wasn’t perfect, but it would work for today.   
“My name is Rose.” Juleka turned to the new girl, Rose apparently, and showed her mastery of the non-committal “Hm?”  
“I just transferred here. I, uh, I don’t have any friends yet.”  
Juleka nodded her understanding, then stuck out her hand. “Well now you have one. Juleka.”   
“Nice to meet you Juleka!” Rose said, her demeanor brightening instantly, taking Juleka’s hand in an aggressive shake.  
“Likewise. Thank you for the recommendation.”   
“You’re welcome!”   
A beat of silence.  
“So, I should probably go change.”   
“Right! Right.”  
“Hopefully I’ll see you again later though?”  
“Definitely.”


	2. Dress Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Style Swap

“So, let me get this straight.” Juleka said, still trying to wrap her head around Rose’s suggestion.   
“Straight is something neither of us can do.” Rose said, trying to contain her giggles.   
“Haha. Just as funny as the first twenty times.” Juleka deadpanned, but took Rose’s hand in her own and kissed it to show she wasn’t mad. “You want, for Halloween, for us to dress up as…each other?”  
“Yeah! It would be fun! And funny! In a good way. A laughing with you, not at you way.”   
“Oh I can think of someone who will laugh at us.”  
“Oh forget Chloe. Don’t let her ruin the fun. What do you say?”  
“…I don’t know if  I can wear so much pink at once. I might combust.”  
“Don’t worry.” Rose said, shifting to straddle Juleka’s kneeling thighs, and gently kissed her nose. “I’ll keep you grounded.”   
“No fair. You know I can’t say no to those eyes.”  
“A power I swear to only use for a good cause!” Rose exclaimed in a noble tone, even extending her arm as if holding a sword aloft.   
“Which this is huh?”  
“Absolutely.”  
A sigh, one of loving defeat. “Very well then my princess. It’s a deal.”  
“Hooray!” Rose shouted and tackled Juleka down onto the bed, smothering her face in kisses. 

“Ok. And you promise you didn’t plan this?” Juleka asked Rose.   
“No. Not at all.” Marinette answered for her, pushing up her fake glasses and adjusting her flannel shirt.   
“So we all decided to dress up as our best friends/significant others for halloween. Totally by chance.”  
“Seems that way.” Said Nino, not stopping his playing with the new floppy, blonde hair.  
“Well I guess that only means one thing.”  
“What’s that?”  
“Picture time.”  
“Brilliant idea!” Alya exclaimed. “I’ll go grab a teacher!”

Rose and Juleka kept that picture with them for years. 


	3. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Miracusona

“Rose, what is this exactly?”  
“It’s fun is what it is!” Rose said, bouncing with excitement and disturbing the various drawing supplies on her bed.   
“Close to an actual description.”  
“We will have exactly thirty minutes to draw what we think the other person would look like with a miraculous!”  
“…But there are no pink animals.”  
“Sure there are! Jellyfish, axolotl,” Rose leaned in and stage-whispered to Juleka “pick the jellyfish.”  
Juleka giggled to herself and replied “Sure. Seems fun.”   
“Alright! Pencils ready?”  
“Yes.” Juleka replied, studying the paper intensely, her entire demeanor shifting from joking to dead serious.   
“Begin!″

The timer on Rose’s phone buzzed and Rose called out “Pencils down ladies!”  
“Lady.” Juleka replied, dutifully placing her pencil on the bed and stretching her wrist and fingers, which had been busy non-stop for half an hour.  
“Semantics. You first you first!” Rose exclaimed, eyes light up with excitement as she faced Juleka.  
“Well,” Juleka began, adopting a faux-haughty look, gazing at Rose down the bridge of her nose. “I chose a jellyfish as your animal. Of my own accord, of course.”  
“Of course.”  
“Your…tool?”  
“Sure.”  
“Your tool is a whip, which is not slimy and gross, just pink. And your ability is to shock anything, or anyone, at the end of your whip.”  
“Brava! Brava my darling!”  
“Why thank you. You’re up dear.”   
“Well, I went with a turtle as your animal.” Rose said, suddenly shy.  
“Oh? I’m intrigued. Go on.”  
Rose slowly let her sketchbook fall away from her chest, and Juleka gasped, enraptured by [the drawing](http://artgraveyard.tumblr.com/post/157277266844/juleka-finally-accepted-the-guardianship-in).   
“Holy Ladybug Rose that is incredible!”   
“Really?”  
“Undoubtedly! Tell me more.”  
“Well, the tool is the turtle shell, of course.”  
“Of course.”  
“And your ability is to become invisible-”  
“Really?!”  
“But only if you move slowly.”  
“Ah. A fair tradeoff.”  
“I thought so too.”   
The girls traded drawings, taking a second to admire the other’s amazing work.  
“You know I’m hanging this up on my wall, right?” Juleka asked, looking up to see Rose already grabbing a thumb tack from her desk drawer. Juleka grinned and leaned over, pecking Rose’s cheek.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”


	4. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CoffeeShop!AU

In the beginning, none of her coworkers trusted Rose. She was always speaking to them in Service Mode, they thought that she was hiding something from them. It took a solid month for everyone to figure out that was just what Rose was like, unfathomably happy. Not infinitely, of course. There was one rare moment Marinette caught Rose crying in the stock room after she heard her pet had died. While the sight was jarring, Marinette having never seen Rose’s face pass neutral expression, there really is no smiling through that.   
So it was another shock when Marinette caught Rose unhappy in the back yet again. Only now she was more “worried-confused”, not outright bawling.   
“Rose? Are you Ok?” Marinette asked, making her presence known.  
“Huh? Oh, yes!” Rose looked up and gave Marinette a quick smile. “It’s just…”  
“Just…?” Marinette asked, sitting beside her on the box of styrofoam cups.   
“… _mumble mumble_ -sh on a customer”  
“What?”  
“…I may have a crush on a customer.”  
“Oh. That’s…a development.” Marinette answered, not wanting to push for a yay or nay before she hears how Rose feels.  
“It is! And it’s bad but she’s SO PRETTY.”  
“That’s…good?”  
“It isn’t! And it is!”  
“Well, what’s her name?”  
“Juleka.”  
“Oh, Jules?”  
“JULES?”  
Rose was now an inch from her face, staring at Marinette as if the force of her gaze could extract the information by itself. Which Marinette wasn’t sure that it couldn’t.   
“Yeah. We, uh, live in the same building. She’s right down the hall from me. I could tell her about you?”  
“NO! Oh God no! That would be so embarrasing! What if she doesn’t like girls?”   
“I was in her apartment to help her put together some furniture once. She likes girls.”  
“Marinette, it’s rude to stereotype like that.” Rose said, instantly switching from nervous wreck to Mom Friend in half a second. Marinette responded by pulling out her phone, scrolling a bit, and showing Rose a photo.  
“Good lord that pride flag is bigger than my bed.”  
“Mine too.”  
“…Ok. So she likes girls. But you still can’t tell her about me!”  
“…”  
“Marinette please.”  
“I think you two would work really well together!”  
“Marinette!”  
“Ok. Fine.”  
 ~~And then it ended there because Marinette is a good friend who respects her other friend’s wishes.  
Well she still does, but it doesn’t end there.~~

Rose was sweating bullets because standing in line, eyes glued to her phone, SHE was here. Somehow knowing it was even a possibility made everything five times better and ten times worse. She calmed herself by performing the monotonous tasks and taking deep, slow breaths.  
And then she was there.  
“Hi! What can I get for you today?”  
“One Caramel Macchiato  please.”  
“Sure thing.”  
“And your number.”  
Behind them, Marinette pumped her fist in the air.  
Rose slammed her hand in the cash register, and reacted by shouting “FUCK!” at the top of her lungs. Which definitely didn’t look to good to Juleka.  
Marinette put her head in her hands.  
“No no! Not you not you!” Rose exclaimed, holding her (possibly broken) hand and trying to reverse the look on Juleka’s face. “I just, don’t get that request so often. It shocked me.”  
“I’m sorry. That was out of line and I-”  
“No no no! One second!” Rose said as she dashed off. Rushing over to Marinette, she physically grabbed the girl by the front of her shirt and yanked her down to the same level.   
“Cover me.”  
Marinette only nodded.  
Rose yanked off her apron, threw it in the bin, and ran back out to the front and out to the serving area.   
“I’m actually free right now.”  
“How fortunate.” Juleka deadpanned, a smile shining through.   
“So what do you want to do?”  
“Well I was actually planning on getting some coffee.”  
Rose’s smile dropped and she turned once again, ready to rush back behind the counter. A hand on her shoulder stopped her.   
“I’ve got it.” Marinette said.  
“Thank you.” Rose breathed, all the energy she was prepared to expend rushing out of her.   
“So, Rose.” Juleka said, sipping her drink as she turned toward her new date. “Where to now?”


	5. Click

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Picture Perfect

Juleka felt a loving, exasperated grin form on her face as she heard the signature  _click!_ of a camera shutter behind her. Turning, she looked at Rose, who was grinning down at the camera in her hand. Hopping down from the rock she was sitting on, she walked over to Rose and stood behind her, wrapping her arms around the blonde’s waist.   
“Another picture, huh?”  
“I was just getting a nice shot of the view!”  
“And yet, the Grand Canyon is not in focus.”  
“…”  
“In fact, it looks like the devilishly handsome silhouette of a tall, lovely lady.”  
“…”  
“Which would be what? Number 734? 735?”  
“I can take pictures of my girlfriend!”  
“735? All hanging in your room? Our room?”  
“…”  
Juleka recognized Rose’s sulking silence and bent down, kissing the nape of her neck. “You know, a thought about pictures occurs to me.”  
“And what’s that?” Rose said, hitting save on the shot. Juleka raised her eyebrows at Rose, who only responded with a raspberry.   
“I can think of a few angles of me you don’t have.”  
“Oh yeah?”  
“More…private angles.” Juleka whispered, making sure to add a hint of passion to her voice.   
“…MARINETTE JULEKA AND I ARE GOING BACK TO THE HOTEL.”  
“Really? Why? Is everything Ok?” Marinette asked, turning away from the viewing scope.   
“It’s Ok.” Juleka said with an almost devilishly tranquil smile. “Silly me forgot to bring a sweatshirt for tonight’s campout.”   
“Oh. Sure! Be back soon!”   
“You got it!”  
As Rose and Juleka shut the rental car doors, Juleka leaned over the middle of the car and whispered “I’d say that gives us about ten minutes.”

Juleka had never been in a fully, true pedal-to-the-metal car before. It was…exhilarating. 


	6. Uncovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Summer

Juleka cultivated a certain image of herself, there was no denying it. Tall, pale, black clothes with a colored streak in her hair pretty much screamed VAMPIRE GOTH, which was aesthetically true. Except at the beach. When she was invited to Chloe’s beach party (Gotta give the girl credit for trying to mend burnt bridges), everyone assumed she would show up looking like Sam Manson from that one episode of Danny Phantom. What they were not expecting was grinning, shadeless two-piece Juleka, fully displaying her lighthouse bright skin to the world.  
“You know, I never thought I would see Juleka like this.” Alya whispered to Rose as they watched Juleka brutally murdering the opposing team in a game of Girls v. Boys volleyball.   
“You’d be surprised. She has a pretty high jump and wicked fast arm for those spikes of hers.”   
“No no I can see that.” Alya replied as she watched her boyfriend dive away screaming as the volleyball imbedded itself into the sand a few inches from where his feet were seconds ago. “I can practically see Chloe liking her more and more by the second. I mean so…soo…”  
“Open? Dare I say uncovered?”   
“Well it sounds weird like that, but yeah. Uncovered.”  
“She’s really not all that mopey you know. I know it doesn’t show up that much at school because, well, school-”  
“Excellent point.”  
“-but she has fun and laughs just like the rest of us.” Rose finished as she beamed at her approaching girlfriend. Rising from the towel, she closed the distance between them and lept into Juleka’s well-trained arms. “Well done baby! Maybe with a little less PTSD though next time?”   
“There was a bet going if someone could get a shutout.”  
Rose  _tsk_ ed at the boys. “A grave mistake. What do you have to do?”   
Adrien, finding great interest in the sand, mumbled “Buy an icepop and keep it in our pants until it melts.”  
Chloe and Marinette fell into hysterics, Alya dashed off to get her camera, and Rose only offered them a sympathetic smile. 

Juleka was cuddling with Rose on the blanket in the setting sun when she felt her phone buzz on the towel behind next to her. Reaching over to check it, she smiled at the video Alya had sent her. She hit play on it, despite being there and already experiencing it. It was a fun memory to relive.   
 _“And here we have the loser of the volleyball match, who made the foolish decision of agreeing to a bet. Boys, what do you have to do?” Alya’s voice narrated from behind the camera as she focused on the three gentlemen in front of her, shivering in the summer heat._  
 _“K-k-keep an icep-p-pop in our pants until-til it melts.”_  
Off camera, Alix could be heard howling with laughter.   
 _“And let’s not forget the whole reason this was possible!” Alya exclaimed, panning the camera over to a bashful-looking Juleka. “Jules, eyewitnesses report you singlehandedly scored at least two-thirds of the Lady’s Team points. Do you have any comment?”_  
Juleka still didn’t know what possessed her to flash the camera a cocky grin and smoothly answer  _“Is it hot out or is it just me?”_  
Present-Juleka grinned as she watched the ensuing madness of her “callout”, until she heard a stir from beside her.   
“What’s that?”  
“Alya sent me that video she recorded of the boys.”  
“The one that she will ‘never lose for the rest of her life until the day she dies’?”  
“Yep.”   
“Send me that, will you?”  
“You got it.” Juleka replied, kissing Rose’s cheek. The shorter girl was already out though, breathing softly onto Juleka’s arm.  
Looking out over the beach, Juleka ran her fingers through Rose’s hair and took a deep breath of the fresh, summer air.  
“Man I love this season.”


	7. Domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Medieval AU  
> (I changed it to this one)

Rose knocked on the door out of habit at this point. If it was closed, that means she was working, and if she was working she wouldn’t hear a dragon if it crashed into the building. Luckily, Juleka also never physically locked her door, preferring a magical equivalent. Rose gently pushed it open and stood on the welcome mat, letting the magelight above her head scan her. After identifying who she was, a nearby stone emitted a soft  _ping!_  like a coin falling into a cauldron, and Juleka instantly straightened up. Rose skipped over, not easy in full infantry armour but Rose wasn’t going to let a few pieces of metal stop her from being happy around her wife. Stopping at Juleka’s right, she leaned into Juleka’s side and said “Honey, I’m home.”   
Juleka shivered and answered with “I thought we agreed no cuddling while wearing armor.”  
“And  **I**  thought we agreed proper posture while working.”  
“Crap. You saw that?”  
“I see everything dear. Especially when it comes to you.”  
“Why, how dare you! Like I was some common wench!” Juleka cried, faux-indignance heavy in her voice.  
“Of course not!” Rose exclaimed, her own voice full of bravado as she literally swept Juleka off her feet into her arms. “Only the finest for my lovely wife. Although let it be known that I have never seen more self-confidence than in a ‘wench’.”  
“Well, you have me there dear.” Juleka replied, then leaned up and stole a kiss before righting herself. “So tell me, how was your day? Training, or scrollwork?”   
Rose felt a headache form just from thinking about her day. “Scrollwork. About thirty rolls of the stuff, because APPARENTLY a land dispute between two farmers requires half of my army.” Rose had been removing her armor as she ranted, and was now sitting in a chair. Juleka have her a sympathetic noise and began to rub the stress off her spouse’s shoulders. Rose practically melted.   
“Oh gods thank you.”  
“Any time love.”  
“So how was your day? What laws of reality did you push this time?”  
“Time.”  
“Really?!” Rose said, shooting up and turning to look at her wife, fearful of the dangers.  
“Sssshhhh darling, it’s Ok I promise. I know what can and cannot be tampered with.” Juleka muttered, soothing Rose back into her chair. “I’m simply trying to create a…halted zone if you will. It may not even be Time honestly.”  
“What does it do?”   
“It’s a sphere of…stopping. Anything that enters it can no longer move.”  
“That is incredible! What uses does it have?”  
“I have no idea. Stopping something fragile from breaking I suppose, but that’s about all.”  
“Huh. Tell me, can you cast a spell into it and have the spell freeze?”  
“…I didn’t test that, but it sounds possible.”  
“Could you cast, say three spells into it?”  
“If I practiced, then I suppose so. Why?”  
“Well, getting hit with three fireballs at once sounds much more devastating than just one.”   
“Darling you are my Muse. I need to make a note of this right now.” Juleka said before dashing off to find something to write with and on. Rose didn’t mind. She was feeling exponentially better.   
“Posture!”  
“Dammit!”


	8. Potion Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: Harry Potter AU

“Steady…steady…not too hasty…”  
“Marinette, I know you are trying to help me but you are seriously damaging my calm.” Juleka hissed through clenched teeth as the eyedropper in her hands captured the total of her attention.  
“Right right. Sorry.” Marinette mimed zipping her lips.   
One quarter of a drop? Seriously how was that even possible. This potion she was making had better be worth it, because Marinette seriously owed her after this. Skilled potion maker or not, a quarter of a drop?! Seriously?!  
“IIII’MMMM BAAAAACK!” Rose called as she threw open the door, dropped her book on her bed, and prepared to launch herself at Juleka.  
“WAAAAAIIIT.” Juleka shouted back, praying to god Rose wasn’t in the air already.  
“What what what is it?” Rose’s voice sounded from behind her.  
“I have very delicate potion ingredients over here for a potion SOMEONE couldn’t live without.”   
“Thank you!” Marinette’s muffled voice called.  
“You hid in the closet?!”   
“I didn’t want to explode!”  
“IT CAN EXPLODE?”  
“If I add more than a quarter of a drop, then yes.”  
Rose hhhhmmm’d at the scene before her, until her eyes lit up and snapped her fingers. “I got it! Give me the eyedropper.” Juleka handed it over without question. Rose held it as far above her head as she could (about eye-level for Juleka) and squeezed out a single drop. Quickly catching it in midair with  _Wingardium Leviosa_ , she looked to the other girls in the room. “I’d say that’s a drop, yes?” Receiving two nods as reply, she made a cross symbol in the air and the drop split up into four even parts. Rose let three of the four splash to the ground, and guided the other fourth into the neck of the bottle. A puff of cherry-smelling smoke  _poof_ ed out of the bottle and the color turned from a deep purple to a cobalt blue. Marinette and Juleka stared at the bottle, Juleka not taking her eyes off it even as she wrapped an arm around Rose’s shoulders and kissed her temple, murmuring a “God that was so cool.” into her ear. As if unbound from a trap, Marinette sprang forward, corked the bottle, and rushed out with a hurried “Thanks Julerose! I owe you one!” thrown over her shoulder.   
Juleka looked down at Rose and said “I call at least 5/6 of that ‘one’.”   
Rose giggled and answered “Deal.” she went to lay down on their bed as Juleka cleaned and stored her potion supplies. When she was done, Rose patted the bed next to her invitingly. Juleka happily complied, sitting in the spot next to her girlfriend and shifting for a mutually comfortable position as Rose leaned against her.   
“That cherry smell…”  
“I know.”  
“You know what you were making?”  
“Of course. From the moment I saw the ingredients.”  
“And you made her a love potion anyway?”  
Juleka shrugged. “It’ll be a teachable moment. I know Marinette. YOU know Marinette. She’s not going to be happy with whatever shallow infatuation that potion does. Then she’ll come back for the antidote, I’ll give her a brief morality spiel, and everyone parts ways wiser for it.”   
“Clever.” Rose commended kissing Juleka’s hand.   
“I try.”

 

 


	9. Just Because

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9: Gift Giving

Rose wasn’t one to actually skip often. She felt it played a little too much into the stereotype her outfit brought. That, and more of a chance to break an ankle. But today she couldn’t help herself. She was too excited about seeing the look on Juleka’s face when she opened the box tucked in her bag. Rounding the corner, she saw the girl in question leaning on the wall near the school’s entrance, focused on her phone. Grinning wider than before, she made herself slow down and walk like a normal person up to her girlfriend. Juleka was clever, and Rose needed to make everything look normal if the surprise was going to have it’s full affect. Strolling up to Juleka, she placed a kiss on her cheek with a “Hey” soon after.   
“Hey Rose. What’s in the bag?”  
“What?? How did you know?” Rose shouted, clutching the bag to her chest as if she were protecting it from Juleka’s X-ray vision.   
“I can see the outline of the box.”  
Rose felt the face of her bag and sure enough, the box’s outline was clearly visible from the outside.  
“Drat. I wanted it to be a surprise.”  
“It still kind if is. Also, what are we celebrating?”  
“You forgot our anniversary??”  
“Nice try. Our anniversary is in two weeks and five days, and it is a date I will never forget.” Juleka replied, crossing her own arms over her chest and leveling a gaze at Rose.   
“Dang it, just can’t pull one over on you can I?”  
“Well you convinced me you were straight for three years. I’d say you definitely can.”  
“Fair point. Nope, this is just something I wanted to give you!”  
“Just because?”  
“Exactly!” Rose replied, extending the box to Juleka.  
“Well I’ll find you a ‘just-because’ gift too.” Juleka said as she carefully ripped off the ribbon and started shredding the wrapping paper.  
“Oh there’s no need!”  
“No no I like it. It’s a cute ide-HOLY CHRISTMAS” Juleka interrupted herself when the box was opened. “You shouldn’t have!” Inside the box sat (inside another box, smaller and for display) a guitar pick signed by Jagged Stone. Juleka held it up in front of her face and peered hard at the gift. “Oh my God this is real ink. HE ACTUALLY SIGNED THIS? WITH A PEN?”  
“Yep.”  
“This is so cool! Thank you!” Juleka exclaimed, stuffing the guitar pick in her own bag and then hugging Rose so hard she lifted the smaller girl off the ground. Then she added in a few spins for good measure. Rose was giggling and slightly delirious by the end of it. “Anything for you dear.” she got out between her giggles.  


	10. NightMare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10: Bump in the night

Juleka grinned to herself as she scratched the underside of the bed again. The kid on the bed’s breathing picked up and he pulled himself into a tighter ball. Somewhere deep in Juleka still hated doing this to kids. But she was a NightMare. She literally had to. She was just about to finish the job with some bed shaking and a few well-timed eerie moans when the door opened and a soothing voice asked “Is everything Ok Sam?”  
“There’s something under my bed.” the kid, Sam apparently, whimpered.   
“Oh really?” the voice asked, and Juleka drew herself into the corner, making herself as difficult to see as possible. That plus a few evolutionary tricks and the voice (girl, she thought) wouldn’t see a thing. However, when the blonde-haired girl peeked under the bed, her eyes narrowed at Juleka and didn’t sweep over her. Juleka muttered an ancient Latin curse and bolted for the window. She had her claw on the latch when she felt her whole body lock up. Looking as far over her shoulder as she could with just her eyes, she saw the edge of a pendant in the girl’s hand. 

“Of course the house I choose has a half pixie who has ACTUAL SKILLS in it. How long did you marinate that charm for?”   
“Two months.”  
“Hold Beelzebub how did it not vaporize me?”  
“I turned it down. I didn’t want to kill you.”  
“…You what?”  
The blonde briefly looked up from her book, throwing Juleka an inquisitive glance. “I didn’t want to kill you?”  
“That’s not right. I’m a NightMare. That’s all anyone wants to do to me.”   
“Well I’m not anyone. Now,” the girl said, standing from the table and approaching the containment circle. “what am I going to do with you?”  
“Let me go on my merry way?”  
“So you can go back to terrorizing little kids?”  
“Look lady, I don’t have a choice.”  
“And what if you did?”  
That stopped Juleka cold. She never had the luxury to think like that. “What do you mean?”   
“Say you had the choice. To not scare kids. Would you?”  
“Yes!” The answer came out of her mouth before she could stop it. Seeing the horrified look on the girl’s face, she clarified “Not scare kids! I would not scare kids.”  
“Hm.”  
“Why?”  
“…” The girl was making a point of not looking at her.  
“What. What is it.”  
“I…haven’t chosen a familiar yet.”  
Juleka sat in stunned silence for a second. Forcing herself to move past the urge to curse this girl for even suggesting it, she weighed the pros and cons. It’s true, she would be free of tormenting children, leeching off of this girl’s magic instead. She would have more degrees of freedom in general actually. Maybe she could even go out in the sun again. God it had been a millennia since she was last strong enough to be out in the sun.  
But she would be tied to this girl for the rest of their natural lives. And this girl would hold power over her. More power over her than anyone had ever possessed before. Refocusing her attention, she studied this half-pixie that captured her instead of killing her.   
“Are you sure you want me as a familiar? It’s not easy. Walking in the darkness and staying true to the light.”  
“Well luckily I’ll have someone to walk with.” Hell dammit she was such a sucker for cheery determination. She sighed and answered “Fine. Let’s do it.”  
One quick binding spell later, and Juleka was released from the circle. Standing and stretching her limbs, she caught the girl eyeing her quizzically.   
“What?”  
“We’re going to have to make you a human form to be in out in public.”  
“Out in public?”  
“What, you thought I was just going to lock you in the basement? God no, that’s just cruel. Come here.”   
Juleka was unable to resist even if she wanted to. Which she didn’t since her curiosity spurred her on. The girl extended her hands, palm up, and Juleka took  them in her claws. “Don’t fight this Ok? It’ll just make it more difficult for both of us.” Juleka nodded in response. Closing her eyes, the girl began muttering under her breath, and Juleka felt herself begin to change. Her claws became shorter, and squishier. Her limbs shortened and she began to solidify into one solid, unchangeable shape. She winced as she was bombarded by input from her new sensory organs, and she felt something brush over her…was it a forehead? She made herself calm down and not panic as the last of the process finished, and the girl took a deep breath. “There. Job doooaaaaahhhh.” Juleka looked (looking! with actual eyes! weird.) at the blonde, whose head was turned away. “What is it?”  
“Clothes. Forgot the clothes.”  
Juleka looked down at herself and saw that she was indeed missing pieces of fabric wrapped around her like the girl did. “And clothes are important?”  
“I’ll give you a societal conventions lecture later. For now; yes. Yes they are.” After scrounging around in the girl’s closet, they found a pair of “sweatpants” and “tshirt” that her parents (parents?) had bought for her that she hadn’t grown into. Yet, she added adamantly.   
“There. Clothes. Now what?”   
“Now, introductions. My name is Rose.” Rose said, holding out her hand.   
Juleka had seen this part in some of the nightmares of the more self-conscious. “Juleka.” she introduced with a firm handshake.   
And immediately melted into an emotional puddle. Rose watched in…worried fascination as Juleka cupped her hand like it was a holy relic and ran her fingers over it.   
“Uuuuhhhh…”  
“So this is what soft is.” Juleka barely whispered out, not removing her gaze from the hand in hers. Rose giggled a little, and cupped her hand around one of Juleka’s. “Come on. You’re going to need sleep now, being somewhat human. We can explore the five senses tomorrow.”  
Juleka couldn’t wait.


	11. Merry Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11: Top of the world

Juleka looked out over the streets below her and wrapped her arm around Rose’s shoulders. She felt like they were queens overlooking their subjects, and it was a feeling she could get used to.   
“I’ll admit Juleka,” Rose started, leaning into Juleka’s arm and not-to-subtlety sniffling into her sleeve. “when you said date night would be a picnic on your roof in the middle of winter, I was hesitant. But this,” she continued, making a sweeping gesture to the view below them. “this is something else.”  
The streets were lit up with thousands of Christmas decorations, each put out by their respective homes. Some buildings had even teamed up it seemed, creating multi-building chains of sparkling lights. One set of buildings had the words “HO HO HO” in the windows, which Juleka found especially funny since she knew the men in one of those apartments were Jewish. Then again, every one else probably knew too, judging from the star they hung inside the O.  
“I know, it’s weird how romantic this is right? But it’s just so…”  
“Majestic.”   
“Exactly.”  
A rustle behind them caused the pair to turn. There, standing on an AC unit behind them, stood none other that Chat Noir. Who was currently doing his best to look at the sky and whistle some version of Jingle Bells. In one hand he held the end of his staff. Following it with their eyes, the pair could see mistletoe taped to the end above their heads. Behind him, Ladybug was leaning on a wall and openly grinning at them. Meeting Rose’s eyes, Juleka smiled and said “Well, it appears the heroes of Paris have spoken? And who are we to refuse them?”  
“I don’t know, I do have a better physics grade than both of them.”  
“Hey!”  
Juleka snorted and put both hands on Rose’s cheeks. “Merry Christmas Rose.”  
They were queens of the world indeed.


End file.
